


For the night

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bennoda porn, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to need a safe word," Mike tells Chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the night

Mike’s hotel suite is a mirror image of Chester’s own, across the hall and next door to Brad’s, only he hasn’t strewn his belongings over every possible surface the way Mike has. He goes to comment but Mike swallows his words with a kiss. "You're going to need a safe word," Mike says as he walks Chester backwards into the bedroom. 

"Uh," Chester offers, suitably distracted by Mike's hand down his pants. 

"Penguins," Mike says, which probably makes sense but he is stroking a finger against his entrance so okay, penguins it is. He pushes Chester onto the bed and undresses him slowly, kissing him the whole time. Once Chester is naked Mike produces cuffs from beneath the bed, holding them aloft as a suggestion. 

"Yes," Chester says, wetting his lips, "please."

Mike cuffs Chester 's wrists to the bed so they are spread above his head. He does the same with his ankles, securing them in place. "If you don't say it I won't stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Chester says. Mike leaves him there long enough to find a blindfold. 

"Lift your head up," he says, tying it when Chester obliges. Now bereft of his sight, he startles when Mike wraps a hand around him and slowly jerks him off. He mewls in pleasure when Mike's mouth takes him in, sucking lightly. 

Arching his hips in desperation, Chester moans. "Mike, please. I'm-"

Mike pulls off with an obscene pop. "It's okay," he says, "I need you soft for what I want to do to you." He takes Chester all the way in, deep throating him and pushing in a dry finger. Chester comes with a cry, bucking hard into Mike's mouth. Mike swallows around him and lets Chester fall from between his lips, his weight leaving the bed long enough for Chester to wonder if he is even still in the room. 

"Mike?" 

"I'm still here baby," Mike purrs. He settles back on the bed between Chester's legs and palms his soft dick with one hand, pushing a metal rod between Chester's fingers with the others. "Know what this is?"

"Nu-uh."

"Have you heard of sounding?"

"Nu-uh. Wait. Yeah. Yeah. But I don't-"

The thing, metal rod disappears from Chester's hand and he feels something slick and cool press against his slit. He tenses, gasping. "Mike, that...no..."

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to consider the safe word," Mike says, his voice even, "and if you don't say it I'll continue."

Those ten seconds are the longest of Chester's life and, when they are up, Mike pushes the first centimetre of the metal rod into Chester's slit. His breathing becomes frantic, despite it not hurting. It is the strangest feeling and his mouth falls open. Mike eases it all the way in before he reaches up and takes off Chester's blindfold. 

"Look," he says. 

Chester does, and his stomach churns at the sight of the metal bead on the end of the rod sitting on the head of his cock. He almost exploded when Mike touches him, growing hard again already. 

"Jesus," he whispers. 

"Nope. Just us." Mike smiles. He pulls the rod out just a little and pushes it back in. Chester is incoherent. He tries to gather his thoughts but all he can do is gasp and moan as Mike presses the rod impossibly deep. 

"Oh god, oh shit. I...I need to come, Mike. Please."

Mike pushes the rod even deeper against whatever it is that is making Chester feel like he is going to climb out of his skin and he comes harder than he ever has before. He doesn't know when Mike pulls out the rod, but the next thing he is aware of his restraints are being unlocked and he is being rolled over, his sensitive cock rubbing against the sheets. 

A slick finger pressed into him, followed immediately by another, as Mike stretches him open. He groans at the sensation, his eyes watering as Mike hits his prostate. Mike's arm presses down on the back of his neck, pinning him in place as he pushes in without stopping. 

"You're so tight," Mike groans, lips brushing Chester's ear. "So tight. Like it's your first time, like nobody has ever fucked you before."

Chester mouths something, unable to find his voice as Mike fucks him roughly. He can't believe he is already getting hard again, a personal time record beaten for sure. He ruts shamelessly against the mattress as Mike pins him down and fucks him deep, thrusting hard. 

He pulls out suddenly and straddles Chester's hips, jerking off behind him. He comes in hot spurts across Chester's back, his grip tightening momentarily. Chester bucks his hips against the mattress and cries out as he comes once more, Mike's name on his tongue. 

Fin


End file.
